seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Temporal Backdrop
Temporal Backdrop Conjuration Spellcraft DC: 50 Components: V,S Casting Time: special, 1 std action Effect: personal Duration: special / 1 round Saving throw: none Spell Resistance: none Seed: Transport: DC 27 Move to Time Stream: +8 Ad hoc Time Stuff +8 1 Std Action Casting time: +20 Change to Personal: -2 Backlash 6d6: -6 XP Burn 500: -5 The casting of this odd spell must be announced in the round before actually casting it. The effect of the spell is that the caster moves back in time by 1 round, and is free to act. Thus we wind up with this break down: Round 0: caster (whom we will now call Prime Caster) decides he will cast the spell next round (spell announced to DM). The future version of the caster (whom we will now call Omega Caster) then appears in an adjacent square. Both Prime and Omega versions are free to act for the full round. Due to temporal uncertainty, the Omega version exists in whatever state the Prime version is in (meaning, health, spells allotment, condition, ect is all identical to the Prime version). Take note of Omega’s position at the end of the round. Round 1: The Prime Caster vanishes at the beginning of the round. The Omega Caster automatically takes any damage that Prime Caster experienced in the previous round, while also keeping any damage he himself took in that previous round. Thus in Round 0 if both Prime and Omega were in the blast radius of a fireball which dealt 15 hit points (to both of them), at the beginning of Round 1, Omega would inherit another 15 points of damage. Whenever it gets to Omega’s initiative, Omega must cast the Temporal Backstop spell*. After casting the spell, Omega Caster disappears. For the rest of the round, the character simply does not exist. Round 2: The character reappears in the spot Omega caster ended in Round 0. (this occurs at the caster’s initiative turn) The condition of the caster is as he was at the beginning of casting the Temporal Backstop in Round 1. *Should the caster somehow be unable to cast the spell in Round 1 due to current condition, death, or some other circumstance, a temporal anomaly will occur. The effect of the anomaly is totally up to the DM and how devious he feels at the moment. Effects could include things such as Temporal Displacement (ie, the would be caster is thrown to a random time: 1d4 days into the past or future. Or longer….up to the DM), Time could slow down (everyone in area effected by slow), The area could become unstable (treat as wild magic, or some such). The would-be caster could age rapidly by 2d10 years, or even get younger by 2d10 years (again time ranges can be dictated by DM). The effects could be subtle, or wild, at DM discretion. Basically these are just some ideas/suggestions. I encourage the DM to have fun with it. Category:Spells